Escaping The Past
by JaclynCrow
Summary: This story is about a young teen who lives in the country. Falling through a well on a simple walk through the woods. She will find herself in Fedreal Japan. But she has a purpose here...what could it be? Rated for future events. KougaxOC InuxKag SanxMir


Chapter One: Falling Down the Well

A groan could be heard from the seventeen girl hidden under her navy blue covers. The figure shifted under the covers in order to stretch out a pale arm to slam her hand on the alarm clock, in search of that magically off button. Once her fingers found the button and the alarm clock stopped screaming at her, she gripped the edge of the covers to pull them down some. A long tangled raven black haired girl could be seen glaring her light brown colored eyes up at her ceiling. _'My alarm clock was a vile invention which should be destroyed.'_ she thought to herself. She stopped glaring at her ceiling to yawn, covering her open mouth with her hand. Shifting around some more Jaclyn Rivens stood up from her bed. She simply stood there for a moment before she was on the move to go take a shower. After her shower was done and over with she wrapped the light purple towel around her naked body and went to go pick out her clothes for the day. Jaclyn ended up picking a simple short sleeved black shirt, it was a comfortable fitting shirt it was neither too tight nor too baggy. After she had tugged her shirt on she pulled on a pair of faded colored blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Sure it wasn't anything too dressy, but she just wanted to be comfortable in her clothes, nothing wrong with that. After her clothes and shoes were on she went to go work with her tangled and wet hair. Even though after she had finished fighting with the knots she ended up blow drying it. After her hair was balancing between wet and dry, ok so once it was damp enough for her, she brushed it out again. She ran her fingers lightly through her bangs some making sure they weren't sticking up or anything of that sort. She didn't bother to work with make up, just for the fact she found it to be too much of a hassle. Though she did slip on a choker before the seventeen year old left the bathroom to enter her bedroom once more.

_'Hm...I think a good walk will be a good way to start off the day.'_ With that thought in mind the girl moved out of her bedroom, gently closing the door behind her. Idly her eyes would move around, just a habit of hers. Every time she moved she had to look around even if she knew the area well enough like her own house. Living out in the country she did tend to walk around in the woods a lot, going has far has she can and taking has many paths has she can. Moving herself through her kitchen she left the house out of the back door. She paused for a moment on the back door steps to smile lightly at the scene of all of the trees. The morining mist that slowly had crept on to the area during the night, the glimering dew on the grass. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, taking in that certain scent the trees and plants could give off. Opening her eyes she moved down the steps and entered the woods. _'Oh yeah. It's gunna be a good day today.'_ the girl thought with a smile on her face. Jaclyn moved with ease through the woods, of course snapping a few twigs here and there. Sometimes she could hear the chirpping of the birds, the call of a raven or a crow. She would even hear the rustle of a near by wild animal. Nothing out of the ordinary. A squrriel, chipmunk, rabbit, stray dog, maybe even a fox.

The day slowly started to go by has the sun was raising higher into the bright blue sky. There were a few whisky spread clouds, but hardly any so the sun was shining bright then normal. The girl sighed softly has it the day was growing hotter has well. She grabbed the front of her shirt, moving it quickly back and forth trying to fan herself. _'Suppose I should head back...but I really don't want to.'_ She idly scratched at her head some has she could feel a few seat beads rolling down the small of her back. Has she scanned the area around her, she did not have time to notice the small drop in front of her. Before Jaclyn could stop herself, she was rolling down the small hill only to come crashing against something hard. She groaned lightly and kept her eyes closed for a moment, before she slowly opened them. **"Well...sure had hell didn't see that one coming."** She slowly sat up, pressing on her ribs hoping they were not bruised or anything of that. **"Well...nothing feels broken. Hopefully not bruised either. That would suck.."** she muttered softly to herself. She shook her head some, rubbing her cheek and moving her jaw around some. Placing one hand on the floor of the woods she pushed herself up and turned to see what she had hit. She wrinkled her brow in confusion and tilted her head some has she stepped forward. _'A well? Here?'_ she thought to herself confused still. Jaclyn placed her hands on the rim of the well, leaning on it some to look down into the endless black hole. The girl blinked once more has she felt the bricks start to crumble underneath her. _'Oh shit!' _was all that ran through her mind before she was falling what seemed like an endless time.

End of Chapter One. It was more or so just an Intro. The real stuff with happen in the next Chapter, and it will be longer. I promise you that. Please review. Hope you enjoy the next one. :D


End file.
